The present invention relates to a method for controlling a rod-pumped well to minimize the damage to the pumping unit that results from operation of the unit after the well has pumped-off. The term `pumped-off` is used to describe the condition wherein the downhole pump barrel does not completely fill with fluid on the upstroke of the pumping unit. When this condition occurs, the rod string which is used to reciprocate the plunger in the downhole pump unit, moves down on the succeeding downstroke until the plunger contacts fluid. When the plunger contacts the fluid, vibrations and other stresses are induced in the rod string and the remainder of the pumping unit that may cause severe damage. This condition is commonly referred to as "fluid pound".